Moonlight Serenade
by magnessina
Summary: "I shall not disappoint him. Not now, not ever. I just... I just need some time. I think." If you want to find happiness, you must first learn how to be strong. Drabble-ish fic, E/C shameless fluff.
1. Feur

_Set right after the unmasking scene in the ALWstagemusical!Phantom. Shameless E/C fluff, I think, although I tend to get angsty every so often._

_I don't own anything. Not even Erik. Eh._

* * *

_She was the only one that was supposed to be different…_

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

The inner mechanisms of the human mind are quite astounding.

When certain… _events_ impose themselves upon us and they seem to be a danger to our rationality our minds, paradoxically, label them as dreams. They cannot be real. They do not fit. We cannot quite comprehend them.

Therefore they could not have happened.

Right?

_Maybe I am just going mad…_

I shake my head a little, trying to focus on not falling down. Surely my companion would not wish to help me up right now. He is way too furious with me.

Not that I can blame him.

"I… Sleep well, Christine," he mumbles as we reach my dressing room. I turn around to face him, to say something, _to apologise, _but he is already gone.

I sigh and close my eyes.

How on earth did the best night of my entire life turn into my biggest nightmare?

* * *

**Not much to say, to be quite honest. Although I've written things before, this is my first phanfic; I haven't quite planned to write it, for god's sake. Sometimes you just cannot shake off the idea and well. Hope to see you soon?**


	2. Regret

_Thank you so much for taking your time to give this little one a shot. I'm beyond grateful._

_Still don't own anything. Eh._

* * *

_Everything is ruined now. I have no hope left. She will never return to me._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

I've got two options.

I can either go to my flat and cry myself to sleep or I can stay here and… Well, cry myself to sleep.

Considering that it is way too late for me to wander around Paris all alone, I decide to spend the night in my dressing room.

I take my time while getting ready to bed. I try to focus on brushing my hair extra carefully, I wash my face thoroughly, making sure to remove any traces of the stage make-up that might still be there.

And yet, my mind is otherwise occupied.

When I finally lie down, I close my eyes and try to recall the events which took place… _down there. _

I cannot remember what exactly his face looked like. I know it was unpleasant to look at, to put it nicely, but if anyone asked for details, I would not be able to provide one.

All I see is his rage, though. His fury was what scared me the most.

I shudder violently.

My God, how am I ever going to mend this mess?


	3. Avancement

_I'd like to clarify few things._

_First of all, as it is mentioned in the summary, this story is told in form of drabbles (sort of) and that's why the chapters are ~200 words long. _

_Second of all, Erik is about 35 years old, while Christine is 20. And when I write, I see Earl Carpenter and Gina Beck, my ultimate Phantine._

_Having said that, thank you so much for your support and kind words._

* * *

_And for a moment I thought she was mocking me. Why would she further punish her poor, unhappy Erik?_

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

Upon learning about my successful debut, La Carlotta has decided to forgive the managers and return to the Opera. Yet, to appease the Opera Ghost, Monsieur Firmin informed me this morning that I would not be a ballet dancer anymore; I was now La Carlotta's understudy.

What an honour, indeed.

I know I am being bitter. I cannot help it. I should be grateful for any opportunity of developing my talent. And oh, do I love performing in front of an audience!

But how can I appreciate it properly when I have no one with whom I could share my happiness?

After the rehearsals end, I go to my dressing room and sit on the cold wooden floor in front of the mirror.

I sigh quietly and touch its glossy surface with the tip of my index finger.

"I know you heard everything, Angel." I chuckle humourlessly when I call him that. I do not know his real name, though, so this must do for now. "Give me some time. I am trying."

And deep down I know he understands what I mean by that.

_He always does._


	4. Ire

_How am I ever going to thank you all for your kind thoughts? You're all so darling it makes my heart swell. Thank you!_

* * *

_I may never see her again, but I will be damned if I let them treat her as somebody worse than Carlotta._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"My God, Christine, am I glad you are here at last!" shouts Meg as I appear downstairs. I rub my eyes a little, trying to focus on what she is saying which is quite difficult considering that I have not had a good night sleep in forever.

"Is there something wrong, Meg?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, there is indeed! Apparently, the Opera Ghost is not quite pleased with the managers making you La Carlotta's understudy. I think he has taken an interest in you, you know. I heard he had wanted you to be a leading soprano and now he is angry!"

"Angry? How so?"

"He has been decidedly mischievous this morning. Not to say vicious! The decorations collapsed at least three times, La Carlotta tripped over a rope that appeared on the floor _out of nowhere_, and it is only seven thirty in the morning! Poor Andre and Firmin, they must be going mad at this point!"

I chew on my lip.

"I see. Are you sure it was him? Has anybody seen him?"

"No, silly, you cannot see a ghost, now, can you?" she laughs. "But I, myself, heard his laughter every time something bad happened. I have no doubts whatsoever it is the Phantom of the Opera's vengeance for not following his wishes!"

_You are not going to make it any easier for me, are you, Angel?_


	5. Langueur

_I don't know anything, but I do wish I could hug Erik..._

* * *

_She knew nothing._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Christine!" I stop abruptly when I hear the strangely familiar voice and spin around to face Raoul.

The question is, how on earth could I completely forget about him until now?

_You little fool, you are so focused on yourself you do not pay attention to anything else, do you?_

"Raoul!" I say with a fake smile on my face. I am too tired to be really happy to see him again. "I am so, _so _incredibly sorry about the other night."

"I am not going to lie, you had me worried sick. You just… disappeared," he replies. "I heard somebody's voice in your dressing room..."

"Yes, well, um… As I said, my tutor is very strict. He insisted on having a music lesson, and then we celebrated my success."

_Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

I am more and more sure I am going to end up in hell.

"Oh, I hope you had a wonderful time, then," he answers softly. "Perhaps we could go out some other time?"

"I hope so, Raoul." I think he notices that I am in a hurry. He smiles for the last time and kindly bids me adieu. I sigh loudly as I enter my dressing room.

I sit down in front of the mirror again.

"I know what you are trying to do, you know," I say out loud.

_Good God, how much longer must we stay apart?_

_I miss you so, my Angel._

_But we've got more pressing issues to discuss right now._


	6. Déprécation

_Just... Thank you!_

* * *

_I was dying, slowly and painfully, wishing for her to come back…_

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"It was not that difficult to figure out what you were trying to prove to me. Now that you cannot disguise yourself as an angel anymore, you are determined to show me the Phantom's power and his anger, are you not?"

I sigh tiredly.

I am so, so very tired.

"I am asking you to stop. Please. You are furious with me, yet at the same time you are trying to help me. In a very twisted way, may I add. But please, do not do this anymore. I do not want their pity. I want them to _see_ me, to see me as you do. I want them to notice that I am not worthless. That I can do something. And I know I need to work for it. _You_ taught me that. _You_. So please, let me earn their respect on my own."

As I speak, I look at my reflection in the mirror. What I see saddens me; I seem unhappy, exhausted and resigned.

I hate it.

"I know you are angry with me. But I am angry with you as well, you see. You called me a little lying Delilah… You had not been exactly honest with me either, had you? So let's just… get over it. Let's give each other some time to think. Not too long, though," I add quietly, "I miss you too much.

"Now I am going to go to my flat, drink some herbs and sleep for at least ten hours. You should do the same, you know? And for God's sake, stop ruining the opera!"

I stand up, gather my things and then turn to leave.

"Good night, Angel. I will see you soon. I promise," I say with a small smile playing on my lips.


	7. Réalisation

_Thank you for your kind words. I'm so honoured to have you as my readers._

_And yes, you've guessed correctly: the words proceeding the actual chapter belong to Erik._

* * *

_All I ever wanted was her. And it killed me to know that she would never be mine._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

April this year is quite warm so far, yet the nights are still chilly. As soon as I enter my flat, I toss my things aside and prepare myself my favourite herbs. The hot drink instantly makes me feel better.

After a while I take a bath and then lie down in my bed. It has been so long since I last spent the night here.

It feels almost weird.

I do not know why.

Despite my efforts, I cannot fall asleep. I spend hours just staring at the dark ceiling and thinking about everything and nothing.

At some point I realise something important.

I like being alone. I do not spend my evenings with the ballet girls; I prefer to read a book, or knit while singing some Swedish folk songs. It gives me time to think and allows me to relax.

But when I think about Meg going home with Madame Giry, Raoul going out with his family, or even Carlotta spending time with her beloved Piangi, I finally notice the difference between being _alone _and being _lonely._

I do not fancy being _lonely_.

And this is what I am.

I am _lonely_.

Ever since my Papa died, all I have left is..

Oh, God.

All I have left is my Angel.

He has always listened. He has cared. He has comforted me. He has always been there when I needed him.

Because he is just as lonely.

When hot tears well up in my eyes, I shut them tightly.

I know _exactly_ what I must do tomorrow.


	8. Réunion

_I have missed her so…_

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

Sunday is the only day free for us, for which I am incredibly grateful.

And yet, I find myself in the Opera house less than an hour after Mass ends. I am determined to stop this madness; whilst I realise it was me who asked for some time to think, I simply cannot do this any longer. I have not spent _one day _without my Angel for almost ten years now, so this last week was truly a nightmare.

As always I sit down on the floor in front of my mirror. I pray to God he's here as well.

"I would like to see you, Angel," I say gently.

I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Nothing happens.

"Please," I chew on my lip, getting more and more anxious. I am so scared he's gone.

_Where else would he be, though? Don't be a fool, Christine._

"I know you are angry with me. I do. But please, _please_, let me see you again."

Minutes pass.

Still nothing.

"I am begging you."

"Why should I? So you can mock me some more?"

I close my eyes for a moment when I hear his voice again, thanking Lord that he answered.

_It's okay, Angel. I will fix this._

"Just… Please, reveal yourself!" I cry out.

After a moment his face appears in the mirror, just like it did _that _night.

I cannot help myself; I burst into tears.

"Foolish child, why did you want this?" He groans when I start crying even harder. "You cannot even _bear _to look at me anymore without weeping. And I _am_ wearing my mask!" He lowers his eyes in shame. My heart breaks for him.

"No, no," I murmur, "I am just so happy to finally see you, _mon ange_."


	9. Conciliation

_And so Christine was back in my life. I did not know whether it was a blessing or a curse._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

Everything is so… awkward between us.

Neither says anything for a very long time; I'm trying to control my pathetic sobs, and he looks as if he wanted to be anywhere but here, with me.

I wonder whether he really does love me, like he told me he did _that_ night.

_He has promised never to say that again…_

"Christine, pardon me for cutting your fun short, but if you were so kind as to tell me why did you want to see me, I would be extremely grateful. Then we could part and-…"

I panic when he mentions leaving.

"I wish to have my voice lesson today," I blurt out, wiping off the tears.

"Oh. And you expect me to… teach you again. Right this very moment, because I'm your faithful puppy who does whatever his owner wants it to? As in, your wish is my command?" He lifts his one eyebrow at me, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, when you put it that way… Yes, yes, I do," I answer calmly. "I want to continue working with you because I do want to be the leading soprano one day. And you have been my teacher for so long, you have taught me so much; I cannot imagine finding a new tutor now. I do not wish to."

My Angel is staring at me blankly; for the thousandth time today I pray to God he listens to me.

"I should not let you play with me again," he mumbles. "But your voice is way too precious. Fine, I will teach you again."

_I feel faint._

"Splendid! Shall we go to your house now?"

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, clearly having not expected me to propose such a thing.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

**Thank you all for favourites and follows; but the biggest thanks go to ****_Ailovec _****and ****_You Are Love_**** for their lovely reviews. It means the world to me. :)**


	10. Visiter

_When I started writing tonight I couldn't stop; before I knew I had enough words to give you four chapters. But I won't. Good things come to those who wait :)_

_I still don't own Erik. In case you wondered._

* * *

_And was it real or was it just a dream?_

* * *

**_{Christine}_**

The house is completely dark when we enter. He leads me to a chair and orders me to stay there while he lights a fire in the fireplace.

Once the rooms is lit up, I note just how messy it is. One chair is flipped over, the glass and porcelain are shattered all across the floor, and it just feels somehow wrong; such disarray does not suit him at all. He must notice my puzzlement because he quietly says, "Forgive me. I did not expect a company."

"Oh, that is nothing. Perhaps I could help you?" I ask standing up and then bending down to pick up a broken vase.

"No!" His shout makes me yelp in surprise. "You mustn't. You could hurt yourself," he adds softly.

"But…"

"No buts. Let's start this music lesson now; it is getting rather late."

I shake my head a little. It is only two in the afternoon.

As it is to be expected, our session is quite tense. My tutor is rather stiff and harsh; he also does not look me in the eye. At all. Not even one look for almost two hours.

It makes me so incredibly sad. I am terrified that we will never be friends again.

And he is my only friend. All I have is him.

"Well," he says after the lesson is finished, "you did… Um, you were not horrible."

_Thank you?_

* * *

_**I thank you, too, for your wonderful reviews. See you tomorrow.**_

_**Fluff is yet to come!**_


	11. Connaissance

_I'm quite positive I love you all. I think even Erik smiles while reading your reviews._

* * *

_It could not be real. It could not. Good things do not happen to bad people._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"I mean, you are clearly out of practice. We will have to work extra hard for a while, I suppose," he explains.

I nod absentmindedly. I know he is right, of course. Then, before my inner coward can win the battle and I change my mind, I ask, "What is your real name?"

"Why… Why would you ask?" He blinks, visibly shocked.

"Surely you do not expect me to keep calling you Angel, do you? I think 'monsieur' is also not suitable for we have known each other for almost ten years now. It feels too formal, wouldn't you agree? I do think we could be on first-name basis now that I know you are indeed real."

"What if I told you I did not have any name?" He is playing with his hands which are resting on his laps. I hate seeing him so uncomfortable.

_Good God, has no one ever wanted to get to know you?_

"I would not believe you," I reply, "for everyone has got a name."

He is quiet for a longer while. With every passing minute I am more and more sure he is going to either shout at me or flee. I regret having asked him this question.

But before I can start panicking, I hear these quiet, uncertain words, "My name is Erik."

_Erik_.

Somehow knowing his name makes him feel even more tangible.

I smile brightly, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Very well, then," I say cheerfully. "My name is Christine. I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Erik."

And then my Angel cracks a smile.

I cannot be sure, but I could swear it is there.


	12. Rêves

_I could not tell whether she was truly honest with me. _

* * *

**_{Christine}_**

_Erik_ quickly composes himself.

"Would you like some tea?" he asks politely. I sigh, knowing that the moment is over. Still, today has turned out better than I expected, so I nod and thank him. I also ask him again whether he would like me to help him clean up the mess, but he dismisses me, saying I should not worry about it.

But I do.

I know I was the reason of his fury.

The rest of the day is spent… peacefully. We stay mostly quiet; he is playing the piano, I am drinking my tea and reading some book he left on the table nearby. At some point Erik stands up and says, "I think perhaps you ought to go back now."

I look up from my book, slightly confused.

"You want me to leave?"

"Well, it is getting late. I suppose you should be back in your flat before it gets dark."

"Oh," I hum. "It's a pity I cannot stay here overnight."

"You… What?"

"Well, it would make things somewhat easier, would it not? Our time together would not be so limited, I think. I mean, our _lessons_ time."

_Was it too soon? _

No, it was not. I had practically worshipped him when I thought he was the Angel of Music. He is my closest friend. I am still… intimidated by his presence, but I do want to spend time with him.

"Right," he clears his throat. "And you wish to stay… here? With me?"

"Wishful thinking, I guess," I reply. "I'd better fetch my cloak, then. Are we going to have a lesson tomorrow?" I ask.

"If you want us to," he shrugs, still clearly uncertain.

"I do, Erik."

"I will meet you after rehearsals, then."

I can only beam at him.


	13. Destin

_I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. My College assignments took me longer than expected them to. Thank you for your lovely words; they always make my day :)_

* * *

_I couldn't believe my own eyes._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

The next day I wake up with a huge smile on my face.

Even Meg notices that my mood has improved; I shrug, not wanting to get into details. No one should know that my Angel of Music and the Phantom of the Opera are the same person.

_They're both my Erik_.

I cringe a little when Raoul approaches me during the rehearsal.

"Christine," he greets me, "I have not seen you in ages!"

"It's been two days, Raoul," I answer, smiling at him.

"Well, it feels like forever. Are you busy this afternoon?"

"I'm afraid so," I reply. There is no way I am skipping my voice lesson today. "I feel so bad, though. I let you down time and time again."

"What a pity," he nods. "We seem to be unable to schedule a date that would be suitable for us both."

I chew on my lip. "Maybe we are not meant to? Perhaps fate has got different plans?"

He shakes his head. "I guess I will see you around, then?"

"You _definitely_ will," I say, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

I sigh loudly as I hear Carlotta's screams.

_Oh dear God, I cannot wait to see Erik again._


	14. Incertitude

Long time no see, huh? Sadly, my research paper got in the way. But here I am again. And as always, I'd like to thank you for your kind words :)

* * *

_And I was finding it hard to believe she would choose me over the Vicomte._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

As I open the door of my dressing room, I expect to see Erik inside.

He's not there, though.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

_He has promised to come. _

"Erik?" I cry out pathetically. The mirror swings open then, and my Angel appears in front of me.

I am such a little fool; I blink rapidly to prevent him from seeing me in such state.

"Christine," he greets me. He is still so uncertain; he seems not to know how to behave around me. Which is not that shocking, really. I have thought him to be a supernatural being for almost ten years, and from what I can tell, he has never been much around people. I guess he has the right to feel somewhat awkward.

I need to be the stronger one.

"I thought you changed your mind about our lessons," I whisper.

"No, no, I just… I have heard you talking to the Vicomte," he replies. _Of course you have._ "And I thought, perhaps, you would rather spend your afternoon with him."

"But I did turn him down in favour of our lesson, did I not?"

"Indeed. I just thought you would have a more pleasant time with him, and I did not want to… force you to go with me. Just because you feel obliged…" He trails off.

I shake my head, my heart breaking for him.

"Erik, there is no one else but you with whom I would like to spend my time. Shall we go now? I have waited for this moment the whole day!"

He carefully studies my face, trying to decide whether I am being honest with him. I think he finds what he is looking for, because, finally, he says, "Of course."


	15. Songe

_She was so precious and so trusting. And I was so unworthy._

* * *

**_{Christine}_**

We work for almost two hours; I do everything I can to please him and to make him proud of me. As a result, when he finally finishes our lesson, I am exhausted beyond belief.

"We will have to focus on vowels a little more, but overall… You did well," he says.

I smile weakly.

"Would you like to go back now?" I blink in confusion. Surely he does not think I wish to leave so soon?

"I could, but I do not want to. Not yet. Would you be so kind as to give me something to drink?"

He nods, still slightly surprised. He really needs to stop doubting my sincerity. "Of course, let me make us some tea."

As he leaves, I sit on the couch, which is decisively more comfortable than the bench by the piano.

And then I fall asleep.

At least, I suspect I do, because the next thing I know, Erik is putting a fluffy blanket upon my legs.

"Oh, my!" I exclaim.

"I am so sorry," Erik whispers sheepishly. "I did not mean to wake you up. I just wanted to make sure you were not cold…"

"I cannot believe I've fallen asleep!" I ignore his unnecessary apologies.

"A foolish thing to do, I know. Being unconscious with a monster nearby is quite dangerous."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "What monster? See, there are certain perks of having the Phantom of the Opera as a friend. He keeps me safe even when I am not awake."

"Am I your friend, Christine?" Erik asks seriously.

"Aren't I yours?" I inquire, matching his tone.

"You are. The only one I've got."

"Same here, Erik." I smile warmly at him. "Now, what about my tea?"


	16. L'heure du thé

_You guys are amazing. I know there are quite a few of you reading, for which I thank you. Those who reviewed will be thanked privately later! :)_

* * *

_How could she be so comfortable around me?_

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"You are ruining everything, Chistine!" Erik growls at me. I merely shrug, not even bothering to look at him. "I swear, Christine, restrain yourself, or so help me…"

"Oh, please," I say softly, "I am not _that _afraid of you, you know."

"Just stop it, you foolish child!" He ignores my words completely, still throwing threats at me. "Or I shall be forced to do it for you."

"You do realise you are being ridiculous, do you not?" I sigh, shaking my head.

"That's it, I will not permit-" I cut his rant off this time.

"Good Lord, there, I'm stopping! I do not know why you are making such a fuss, anyway. Did you not tell me, and I quote, 'Christine, would you like to take some sugar in your tea?', to which I answered with, 'Yes, please.'" I rise an eyebrow, daring Erik to deny; I know he will not, for _all of this is true._

"I was talking about a small teaspoon, not four of them!" He groans, disgust apparent in his voice.

"Who would have thought you would be so crazy about _tea_."

"What _you_ have just done should be considered a sin."

"You are such a drama queen, oh God," I burst into giggles. He eyes me with a strange expression on the unmasked side of his face. "Carlotta would be so proud!"

"If throwing a fit because of the way you drink tea makes you laugh so hard, I shall have to do this more often," he whispers.

"Heavens, no!" I cry out. "My cheeks hurt already!"


	17. Fureur

_Oh, my, long time no see? Forgive me. I wanted to post something earlier, but I also didn't want to force myself to write. You'd feel something was off, you know? So, yeah, I took my time. But this drabble is actually the longest one so far, so maybe you won't hate me so :)_

_Also, HUGE thanks to _EMCLucky13_, who actually reviewed every single chapter. Imagine my shock as I saw 16 new reviwes in my box :) So, once again, thank you!_

_I should probably shush, now, should I not? Have fun! (I did tell you I tended to get angsty every so often...)_

* * *

_I knew the monster would be back._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Erik, have you got the time?" I ask, putting my book on the table. I blink a few times; I must have been reading for a while, because my eyes feel quite tired.

"It is almost eight in the evening." _Where did the time go, truly!_ "I would hate to rush you, but I do think you should go back now."

"You say this way too often, you know," I laugh softly. "But you are right. Would you be so kind as to get me my coat?"

"Of course," he answers. As I wait for him in the hallway, I wonder if he would like to go outside with me. April nights are absolutely lovely, and I guess he hardly ever leaves the Opera House, anyway.

Pushing all doubts aside, I ask as he approaches, "Listen, maybe we could go up to the roof together and-"

I do not get to finish this sentence.

He drops my coat to the floor and almost runs to me. I back away in fear until my back hits the wall; nonetheless, he stops mere inches from me.

"What is that sick game you are playing, Christine?!" he lashes out on me. "Do you think I am that much of a fool? Do you think you can make me _believe_ you actually want to spend time with me, only to crush my hopes later on? When I am too far gone so you can _destroy_ me? You little wench!" His voice is so loud it makes me cringe; Erik is towering over me and his eyes…

_Good God. _

The fury I saw that night is back.

"I am not playing with you," I cry out. I cannot stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

Those cheeks that hurt me from laughing only a few hours ago.

"Please, Erik, please, believe me," I whisper. "You are scaring me!"

That does it. He draws back, falling down to his knees. I am too terrified to fathom what is happening; only after a while can I make out the words he is repeating over and over again.

"This is wrong, Erik is scaring his Christine, Erik should not be doing this… Wrong, oh, so wrong…"


	18. Blessé

_I have never apologised to anyone in my life._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

This is such a déjà-vu moment.

He leads me to my dressing room.

Again.

He is silent.

Again.

He is hiding from me.

Again.

And I am desperate to mend things between us.

_Again_.

This time, however, I am completely blameless. All I wanted was to spend some time with him. I meant no harm.

And _this_ is what I got in return.

I do not even look at him as we reach our destination. I do not ask whether he is feeling better, nor do I bid him goodbye. I leave.

I do not remember much of the journey to my flat. I pay no attention to anybody, and to anything. I just want to get home and let out all anger.

As soon as I sit down on my bed, my breathing speeds up. Suddenly, there is no enough air in the room; I open the window and gasp for breath.

I am _suffocating._

And the only person I want to hold me, to soothe me, to be with me, is currently locked up under the Opera House.

_It hurts._

* * *

**Now, Erik, be a good boy and tell Christine you're sorry, 'kay?**


	19. Excuses

_I just needed her to understand..._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

Loud knocking disturbs my dreamless slumber. I frown deeply, looking at the clock; it is just few minutes after midnight.

I am torn.

On the one hand, I want to know who it is and what is so urgent that it has to be discussed at this hour; on the other hand, I am too scared to get up and talk to the intruder.

The truth is, I am too curious for my own good, which is why I put on my dressing gown and tip-toe my way to the front door, asking quietly, "Who is this?"

The other person is quiet for a moment.

"It is Erik," I hear at last. My eyebrows shot up; he is decisively somebody I would never expect to visit me here.

I unlock the door without hesitation. Erik steps in; he is wearing his black cloak and fedora, his white mask shining in the darkness. I light up a candle without saying a word.

I wait for him to explain himself.

"I came here to apologise for my behaviour, Christine," he says, his voice breaking a little. "And I have never apologised to anybody, so I am not quite certain as to what I am supposed to be doing. But… I do know I should have never doubted your honesty… And I should not have yelled at you… And I should have not scared you… I am sorry for that, Christine. At least, I think I am."

_Poor, unhappy Erik!_

"When something does not let you focus on anything else, and you feel sadder than usual… When you want to hurt yourself for hurting somebody else… It does mean you are sorry for your wrongdoings, does it not?" He asks cautiously.

"It does, Erik," I nod.

"Then I am so, _so _sorry for what I have done to you!"

* * *

**Good boy! :)**

**Thank you so much for everything, dolls. You're the best!**


	20. Pardon

_She was something else, indeed._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Please, have a seat, Erik," I say softly, now fully awake.

My heart is beating so hard at the moment, for I begin to realise just how alluring is his… _darkness_. The infamous Phantom of the Opera, who threatens, demands, scares, sometimes even hurts other people…

He cares for me. And only for me.

And he wants to make sure he's forgiven.

He, the terrifying _ghost_.

The power I seem to have over him is overwhelming.

"Are you still mad at me?" Erik presses.

"I think… I think I was never mad at you. I was shocked and scared. I do not like it when you yell at me," I confess. Deep down, I am afraid it will somehow provoke him to lash out on me again.

"I do not want you to fear me," he whispers. "I… I will try to control my temper for you. I will try not to yell at you. Would this please you?"

"I would like that very much. And I appreciate it, Erik. Truly, I do."

He nods awkwardly.

"Now, do sit down. I will make us some tea, how about that?"

"I would not want to trouble you… I should not have awoken you, but I just could not wait until morning," he explains.

"Nonsense," I wave my hand dismissively. "Excuse me for a moment. Please, make yourself at home," I say, disappearing in the kitchen.

When our tea is ready, I make my way to the small table in my living room. Erik is sitting there, staring through the window.

"Thank you," he says, as I hand him his cup.

"Would you-" I never finish this sentence; I clamp a hand over my mouth, bursting into giggles. Erik seems to be extremely confused.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I… I nearly asked you if you would like to take some sugar in your tea!" I chuckle.

He closes his eyes and groans, "Oh, Lord!"


	21. Lâcher

_This was ridiculous! A twenty-year-old girl making demands!_

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Surely, you can spare me an hour, my dear Lottie!" I smile at Raoul, as he sits down on the chair in my dressing room. I simply could not say 'no' again; I did not mind it that much, truly.

But then again, I had not thought about him _at all_ until I saw him that night of my debut.

Hence, I cannot help but feel that our encounters are somewhat fake.

Nonetheless, our meeting is rather enjoyable.

"I was thinking…" he says at one point. "Would you like to accompany me to the spring ball my mother is hosting? She would be delighted to see you again!"

I chew on my lip. "Raoul, I do not think this such a good idea…"

"Whyever not?" He looks surprised.

_Well, how should I put it…_

"Oh." Suddenly it seems to dawn on him. "Christine, is there anyone significant in your life at this moment?"

This, I am not sure about.

But I do know that I have no romantic feelings whatsoever towards Raoul and it would be wrong to make him believe otherwise.

"It is just… I am not your Little Lottie, Raoul. So many things have happened when you were gone. So much has changed. You still see me as your childhood sweetheart, and I fear that the real Christine would disappoint you immensely."

"You are wrong," he answers, way too quickly.

"Deep down you know it is quite probable," I give his hand a gentle squeeze. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have got a voice lesson to attend to."

"Of course. It was a pleasure to talk to you, Lott– I mean, Christine."

I shake my head, closing the door after him.

"You can come out now, Erik."

The mirror slides open. "You knew I was listening?"

"Sure I did!" I giggle. "If I did not wish you to, I would have chosen a different place to meet with the Vicomte," I explain. "Now, are you ready?" I lift my eyebrow at him; Erik sighs loudly.

"Yes. Your sweet tea and biscuits with chocolate await downstairs. That was quite possibly the cruelest punishment I have heard of, Christine. Gaining your forgiveness is positively difficult."

* * *

**Thank you for all follows and favourites - I love each and every one of you!**


	22. Rire

_Her childlike behaviour brought so much happiness into my home..._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Oh, God, this is _so_ good," I moan wantonly, almost finished with my dessert. Erik rolls his eyes for the thousandth time since I came down here, calmly sipping his _bitter_, might I add, tea.

I do enjoy teasing him, I must admit.

"You should try it," I say cheekily, pointing at my last biscuit.

"Please," Erik snickers. I cannot help but titter; he looks so classy in his black tuxedo and white mask, and then there is me: a giggling ballet girl with her face smeared with chocolate.

"Humour me!"

"Christine, I am too old to get so excited over chocolate. Besides, I hate candy."

"How can anyone hate candy?" I inquire, shocked beyond belief.

_I did not think it was even possible!_

"You are such a little goof-ball, Christine."

"I am, aren't I? I cannot help it, chocolate makes me deliriously happy. And you are not old."

"I am considerably older than you, though."

"What, ten years?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I think fifteen."

"You think?"

"I do, yes. I cannot be sure, for my mother has never bothered to tell me when I was born."

"Oh," I hum sadly. "Well, do you want that biscuit? It will make you feel better."

"No, I do not," Erik sighs loudly. I am so proud of him; even though we touched upon the painful – as I can suspect – subject of his past, his eyes are still twinkling with amusement.

"Really? You do not want it? _Really?_"

"I cannot eat with my mask on," he blurts out. "And taking it off would not be a good idea, now, would it?"

_Oh_.

I am quiet for a moment, not really knowing how to respond. "Don't you worry. We will get there," I say shrugging, and taking a bite of the aforementioned snack.

I have never seen such hope in anyone's eyes. Blushing, I smile at Erik warmly.

* * *

**I don't deserve your kind words, truly, I don't! But boy, do I appreciate them!**


	23. Plans

_She seemed to genuinely enjoy our time together..._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"You can now consider yourself officially forgiven, Erik," I tell him some time later. "However, please do bear in mind that you do not have to prepare such marvels for me only when we are cross. Truly, I promise not to get angry if you greet me with chocolate, no worries."

I am almost positive he is fighting a smile.

I am overjoyed to be the one to actually do this to him. I cannot wait to hear his laughter. It is going to take some time, but I am a patient woman.

Well, most of the time.

"Do you truly believe I will keep candy at my house from now on?" Erik asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, would it not be exquisite!" I close my eyes in delight.

"_Dear Lord_! Um, okay, we should probably have our voice lesson now."

"Must we?" I scrunch up my nose a little, not really fighting his decision.

"Since when you object practicing? We will have none of that!" Erik's voice is quite stern; he always does it when he is in his teacher-mode. I smile, nodding. "We can read a little afterwards," he adds after a moment. "I have got the most fabulous wine in my room which I would love for you to taste. How does it sound?"

"Wonderful!" I exclaim.

There is a certain difference between Erik and Raoul, I note.

I really love spending time with my Angel.

* * *

**Aren't you getting sick of this fluff? I can't tell! Love you lots. You know I do.**


	24. Un Vin

_But how could I _not _love her?_

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

Perched on his comfortable sofa, I listen to the most interesting stories Erik is telling me, absent-mindedly sipping my wine.

He was right. It tastes heavenly.

"So, you mean to tell me Isis spent years travelling through Egypt to put her husband's body back together and bring him back to life?" I ask, overwhelmed with emotions. Erik must stop doing these things to my heart; surely he realises what a hopeless romantic I am.

"Well, it is just an ancient myth," he shrugs.

"But what a wonderful thing to believe in!" I sigh loudly. "Do you know more?"

"Plenty. But are you not bored yet?"

"Are you joking? I have not had so much fun in ages. You are an incredible storyteller." I can see his eyes shining with poorly hidden delight. It breaks my heart, though, for I suspect not many people have praised him before.

This needs to change. Soon.

"But before you start," I continue, "I shall refill my glass. If you do not mind, that is."

"Not at all, I am pleased to know the wine is to your liking. But allow me to–"

"Nonsense," I say, standing up. "I am perfectly capable of refilling my glass by myself, although I appreciate your offer," I smile softly at him.

Having poured myself more of that divine nectar, I make my way back to the couch. At some point, however, I feel my head spinning and I note with horror that I am going to lose my balance. Erik notices it, too; he rushes to help me, but he is either too late, or I am _that_ graceful, and as a result, we both land on the floor.

"Oh my God, are you okay, Christine?"

"Yes, I am," I answer tearfully. "Are you?"

"My poor, old back," he groans.

"You will live, Erik. But, oh dear, look! We have wasted so much of perfectly good wine!"

He is silent for a longer while.

"Christine, are you crying not because we almost broke our spines, but because you spilled some wine?"

"I am!" I nod, looking at him with a pout.

And then the most incredible thing happens.

Erik laughs.

* * *

**I will tell you a secret now. **

**It's my 21st birthday today *siiiigh* I'd love to hear from you, then; I'm not saying a laughing Erik will appear in your mirror if you drop me a line, but I'm also not saying he won't.**

**Are you sure it's worth taking the risk? ;)**

**All my love,**

**Evy xx**


	25. Doutes

_I hoped to God she had meant it._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

Not only is the sound of his laughter utterly delightful, but it is also incredibly contagious. After a while I am chuckling so hard I need to lie down on the floor next to Erik, because I _cannot breathe_.

I have not felt so carefree and just simply happy since… Well, since my papa died.

The fact that he is a living, breathing man, who wants to teach me, to spend time with me, make me feel safe and content… It is heartwarming, truly.

"I am so sorry, Erik," I say after we finally calmed down. "I was just being silly. Is your back alright?"

"Oh, my dear, sweet Christine," he sighs, amusement still apparent in his voice. "I know that. But you were so adorably _devastated_ over that glass of wine, I simply… Dear Lord, I think it was the first time I ever laughed!"

_Jesus Christ._

I try not to let him notice just how sad such confessions make me. "I did hear you laughing whenever something bad happened in the Opera House."

"Yes, but it was for all the wrong reasons. I have never laughed just because something was funny. Or cute for that matter."

"You flattering fool!" I smile. "Come, I will help you up," I stand up, holding out my hand for him to grasp. He looks at it in disbelief, as if he was shocked I am going to willingly allow him to touch me.

"You are too weak, Christine," he protests quietly.

"Please. You have got no idea just how strong I can be if I really want to."

"Do you?" Erik asks, and I have got a feeling his question has a deeper meaning.

"I really do," I answer softly.

* * *

**Oh, my! Long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry; I've had the worst week at Uni and had to spend some evenings with Aristotle and Plato instead of Erik. It ****_hurt_****. Whoever thought it was cool to force us to take Literary Theory classes must've been crazy. But well, whatever! Thank you so much for all the birthday messages! I'm gonna answer each one of them tomorrow because it's almost midnight here and I'm sooo tired and... Yeah, gonna shut up now.**

**Have a blast, whatever it is you're doing.**

**xx**


	26. Réflexion

_It was just so nice to have someone to talk to._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

After that particular evening, we fall into a pleasant routine. I go to the rehearsal every day and always strive to make Erik proud; then I visit him at his home, where we have voice lessons together, followed by some leisure time.

I am loving every minute of it. With every passing day, we are getting to know each other more and more, thanks to which he is becoming one of the best friends I have ever had.

_Not that I have had many… _

Nonetheless, I am quite shocked to discover just how _likeable_ Erik is. Knowing that he has done some terrible things in the past, having seen the way he threatens everyone in the Opera House, and just how unpredictable and dangerous he can be, I should not trust him so. And yet, there is no one else with whom I would rather be presently.

I cannot help by wonder whether I shall develop some romantic feelings towards him as well.

Raoul used to be my friend and nothing happened between the two of us, so perhaps such will be the case with me and Erik as well…

"I brought you a blanket and hot chocolate, Christine." Erik's soft voice snaps me out of these thoughts. "I fear it is quite chilly down here tonight," he explains.

"Oh, is it? I did not notice," I smile at him, taking the mug out of his hand.

"Well, I shan't take any chances." Erik shakes his head, wrapping a fluffy coverlet around my legs.

"You are too kind," I say.

He is clearly not accustomed to any kind of praises.

His delicate blush tells me so.

* * *

**I suuuuck at replaying, I know! But I've got only two classes tomorrow so I shall thank you personally then. I appreciate every single one of you more than you realise, I hope you know that by now.**

**All my love xx**


	27. Performance

_She was going to kill them, I was sure about that._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Christine, La Carlotta appears to be sick, therefore you will be performing as Elissa tonight," informs me monsieur Andre. I stare at him wide-eyed, not really comprehending the news.

"What happened to her?" I ask dumbly.

"Apparently she has lost her voice, but we do not know for sure. It was her maid who delivered the message, and she did not get into details."

A sigh of relief escapes me; for a moment there I suspected Erik had had something to do with that.

"Well, I shall leave you to prepare for the show now," the manager continues. "Good luck," he says, closing the door of my dressing room after him.

"Oh, God," I whimper, feeling the anxiety creep up on me. I am getting nervous and apprehensive, and I need…

"Stop worrying!" I hear Erik's voice.

_How did he even know…_

"Do you think I can do this?" I feel like crying, to be honest.

"Why, of course! Christne, don't be a child. You can sing, you can act, and you have practiced. We have been waiting for an opportunity like this one, aren't I right? You have to remind Paris you are better than Carlotta."

"You have so much faith in me…"

"And you trust me. Do you not?" He inquires.

"Yes, I do," I nod, picking at my fingers.

"So you have to believe in yourself just like I believe in you."

"Thank you," I whisper, smiling a little.

"Now go and change. And then make your teacher proud."

This, I intend to accomplish tonight.

* * *

**Here's the thing. Finals are approaching faster than I would like them to.**

**I don't read anything, I don't watch anything, I don't sleep much - I study. 8 exams, people! Therefore I am probably gonna fail at updating/replaying/reading your stuff, for which I apologise. Everything will be over in a month, and we'll be back to daily updates. For the time being, though... Well. **

**Thank you for your kind thoughts and heart-warming reviews. I love you all :)**


	28. Félicitations

_And with every passing moment I loved her more._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

As I step behind the curtains, I am swamped with people congratulating me on my performance. I thank each and every one of them, and try my best to be patient, when, in fact, I want to disappear in the dressing room so badly.

The truth is, I need only one person's opinion.

"You were phenomenal, Christine!" Raoul approaches me at one point. I smile, thanking him. "Such talent! My mother would love to hear you sing" he continues.

"You should invite her to the Opera, then," I answer.

"So you have not changed your mind about that party I had spoken of earlier?"

"No," I shake my head, "I still think it is not the best idea."

"What a shame, though. You must be exhausted, so I shan't bother you tonight. I will see you around."

I nod politely, and then, _finally_, enter my dressing room.

_He _is there.

Waiting.

Always waiting for me.

I am so nervous.

The night of my debut, I was so overwhelmed I depended mostly on my instinct. This time I tried so hard to remember his tips and instructions.

I hold my breath, just looking at him.

"You look faint, my dear," Erik states.

I roll my eyes. "Could you please stop torturing me? Have I pleased you?"

He is silent.

Slowly but surely driving me insane.

Maybe I am going to pass out, after all.

"Oh, Christine," Erik sighs loudly. "As if you were not the greatest soprano I have had the pleasure to encounter. You were… Outstanding."

I close my eyes in sheer delight.

_He did like it. I have made him proud._

_Oh dear Lord!_

"Of course, your rounded vowels do need some work," he adds after a while, with a smirk.

I burst out laughing.

"You are teasing me, you horrible, horrible man!"

"I am," he agrees. "Or am I?" Lifting an eyebrow at me, he slides the mirror open. "Come. I have got a surprise for you."


	29. Route

_She was bound to realise who I was._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"I see the Vicomte is still trying to persuade you into coming to that silly ball," Erik says at one point as he leads me to his house.

"It is not silly," I answer, shaking my head, although he cannot see it in the darkness. "I am convinced it is going to be a lovely party. I just do not wish to go there."

"Why?" Erik inquires.

"You know why," I sigh loudly.

"And yet the Vicomte insists. He ought to stop; we would not want the Phantom to visit him."

"Erik," I stop him, wondering whether he is still teasing me or not. "You cannot be serious."

"I have been patient and understanding. But the boy is pestering my student. And… my friend."

"You mustn't talk to him. Do you hear me?"

"Whyever not?"

I choke.

He must be kidding.

"You mustn't reveal yourself, for one! And I thought the Phantom was gone…" I add quietly. I am shocked to hear his vicious laughter.

"Oh, sweet, naïve Christine! Do you think that just because I have spent some time in your company, I have changed? I have not. I am the Phantom, and the Phantom is me. You have to remember about it. Always," he clenches his teeth. "I am a murderer, Christine."

"Not to me," I whisper pathetically.

"So you shall ignore this little detail just because you have not seen me kill anyone?"

"I… Can we not talk about it?" I plead.

"Yes," he agrees. "I ruined everything the last time, and I hoped tonight would turn out to be better."

"And it will," I say gently. "Just, please, let me fight my own battles."

"It is so difficult, though. You are so fragile, Christine."

"I am not. Can I see my surprise now, please?"

"Whatever my diva desires."

I can _feel _him smiling, I swear to God.

* * *

**Twenty five days to go *sigh* College is dumb, okay?**

**I kid, I kid. I love you all - thank you so much for supporting me! **

**See you soon,**

**Evy xx**


	30. Surprise

_And it was the first time anyone has ever done that to me._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"I feel so pathetic," I can hear Erik muttering under his breath as I do everything in my power to stop myself from opening up my eyes. This exciting suspense is killing me.

And he is just prolonging my torture.

"Could you _please _stop moaning, and just hurry?"

"Who is _moaning_ now?" I can almost _taste _his sarcasm.

_That little..._

"This is so annoying," I screech, completely ignoring him. "May I open my eyes now? I shall go insane unless you allow me to do so, I swear to all that is holy!"

"You are such a melodramatic diva, Christine! You can open your eyes now," he tells me gently.

_Thank God._

Oh.

_Oh._

Now, this, I did not expect.

I am standing in the room which I have never seen before. It must have been renovated recently; the colours, the furniture, the knick-knacks put here and there… It is beyond lovely. I am speechless. But...

"I… I… I am not sure I know _exactly_ what I am looking at, Erik."

"This is your room, Christine. Remember? We talked about it a few weeks ago."

"We did, yes..." My voice breaks a little. I did mention to him something about having a place at his home, where I could spend my nights, but never would have I thought Erik would do something like that… Just because.

To please me.

"I also thought you would like to celebrate your success a little, so I got you some candy. I know all about your sweet tooth by now." He points at a huge, chocolate cake on the table in the corner. "Believe me when I say that the Phantom buying candy is a painfully awkward sight."

_How did I not notice that before?!_

"You do not like it," he says after a while, as I still fail to comment upon _everything_ he has done for me.

"What?" I giggle, and before I realise what I am doing, I've got my arms wrapped tightly around his toned torso.

I bury my face in his shoulder, still tittering with delight.

_How interesting._

I am hugging the Phantom of the Opera, and it is him who seems not to be breathing.

* * *

**I need my own Erik, oookay?**

**20 more days and I'm done with Uni. Thank you for sticking with me. **

**All my love,**

**Evy xx**


	31. Se étreindre

_It all seemed like a dream to me._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Are you angry with me?" I ask, my mouth mere inches from his ear.

"No, I am not," Erik answers.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No… I think I am not."

"Then why are you not hugging me back?" I inquire softly.

"I have never… _done _this before," he whispers.

"You have never been hugged?"

"No, never."

"Well, all you have to do is put your arms around me."

He is quiet and so very still.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

I giggle.

Cannot help it, really.

"Are you going to bite me?"

"Certainly not!" Erik huffs.

"Then why should I be?"

"Well… My… My face…"

"Erik," I sigh. "I hope you will understand soon enough that it has never been about your face. Your lies, your rage, your temper, yes. Never about your face."

He starts _shaking _in my arms.

"Now, come on. Hug me back, because I am feeling very silly right now."

He does. His strong arms envelop me, yet he still seems quite wary.

"You can squeeze me a little, too. It feels nice."

This situation is so adorable and so heartbreaking at the same time that I feel like crying.

"It does feel nice indeed," he murmurs. "Does it mean we get to do this every time I make you happy?"

"Why, of course! Or when you make me proud, or when I make you proud. Or if you simply wish to hug me, for no reason at all."

"Really?"

"Yes. And whenever I make _you_ happy, too!"

"Oh, then I would have to be hugging you all the time."

* * *

**History of the USA final exam tomorrow, and here I am, writing POTO.**

**Love you,**

**Evy xx**


	32. Joie

_Her sense of humour was peculiar, yet so perfect at the same time._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

Our hug lasts longer than it is appropriate, but neither of us seems to care.

"You have got my permission to do that as often as you please," I say cheekily. "Now, we have to go upstairs."

Erik is obviously shocked.

"But… Why? You said you liked my surprise. Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh, you can be so silly sometimes," I sigh. "I have no intention of going to my _flat_. We just have to go to my dressing room so I can collect some clothes and all those things I need in order to get ready to sleep."

He still looks puzzled.

"I know, how easier would that be, provided I were a boy!"

"You are a funny, funny girl, Christine."

"I am almost twenty one, Erik. I think I cannot be called a girl anymore. Still, I have got no idea why you thought I would leave you. I would have to be a fool to miss an opportunity of sleeping in a bed like this one."

"I do understand what you mean now, so you can stop this nonsense," he chuckles.

_What a lovely sound, oh, dear._

"Splendid! May we go now, then? I am afraid that monsieur over there," I point at that delicious looking cake on the table, "is in a hurry."

"What _on earth _are you talking about now?"

"He has got places to visit," I explain.

"What, Christine, uh, what places?!"

"My belly," I say, matter-of-factly.

He bursts out laughing.

_I have made him laugh again. _

It makes me ridiculously happy, I admit to that.

"You challenge me every day, my dear. Let us go, then, because I do think I will need some wine tonight."

"So will I," I nod, grabbing his gloved hand and dragging him through the hall. "Oh, we are going to have lovely time!"

* * *

**_Nervously awaiting the exam results, while worrying about the next ones_**** - a book written by me :) Your words keep me sane, so thank you so much! **

**Evy xx**


	33. Rêvasserie

_Never would have I thought it would hurt so much._

* * *

**_{Christine}_**

Erik is sitting on _my_ new bed, watching me unpack. I have brought a few dresses and nightgowns from my dressing room, as well as some necessities, such as a hairbrush, a toothbrush and some cosmetics. I am ridiculously excited; I cannot believe I have got my own room in his house.

I feel so honoured.

My smile disappears when I notice that Erik is looking at me with a pained expression on his face. I blink rapidly, trying to figure out what could have made him angry.

"Erik, are you alright?" I ask quietly. To be honest, I am waiting for him to hit the ceiling.

_What have I done?_

He does not answer.

"You told me to make myself at home, so I... I, uh, do you want me to put my things somewhere else, or...?"

"It is nothing, Christine." His voice is eerily calm. "It is not your fault at all. I am just being delusional," he states.

I am quite puzzled. "What is it, then?" I sit next to him.

"Must you know?"

"I insist, yes," I nod.

"For a fleeting moment there, it looked as if you were _actually _moving in. Permanently. I was thinking how nice it must be to have some company on daily basis. It felt good. How foolish, is it not?"

"Oh, Erik," I whisper, reaching for him. Erik stands up abruptly, though.

"I need a moment alone, Christine. Please, continue. I will join you shortly," he says, and then storms out of the room.

_Oh, Erik, indeed._

* * *

**_Wooho, passed both History of the USA and Introduction to Linguistics. Two down, six to go. Thank you for everything xx_**


	34. Clin d'oeil

_How could I stay away?_

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

I do actually give him some time to calm down. I do not hurry as I change into one of the nightgowns I have brought down here. I also manage to freshen myself up and brush my hair quite thoroughly before I decide enough is enough.

I knock on his room's door before the courage abandons me.

"Christine, please be so kind as to leave me alone."

"No! I _demand_ that you join me right this instant!"

"I am afraid I am not in the mood," he answers.

"I do not care, truly! And if you do not come here, I shall cry my eyes out and I hope you know it will be your fault!" I yell.

Erik opens the door with such force it scares the life out of me.

"Don't you dare threaten me!"

I do not break under his stare.

"I am just stating facts. Do you want to spend this evening wallowing in self-pity, as I cry myself to sleep in the room next to yours? Truly, Erik? Truly?" I ask, and hold my breath as he clenches and unclenches his jaw.

This will either end really well, or really badly.

"You are something else," he says quietly after a moment.

I relax a little.

"I have heard that before; even Meg thinks I am a wee bit weird."

"No, no," Erik shakes his head, with a slight smile playing on his lips. "You are remarkable, Christine."

"Does it mean that you will join me and we will spend this evening together?"

"And what would my diva like us to do?" He inquires.

"You promised me some wine," I lift my eyebrow, giggling.

"I never break my promises, now, do I?"

"Excellent! And I shall get us that delicious cake. I can hardly wait to taste it."

"If you ever love someone like you love candy, he will be a very happy man, Christine," Erik chuckles.

I… Well, to my utter horror, I wink at him.

_How very ladylike of you, you foolish idiot!_

* * *

**_I've been a nervous wreck this week. Had an oral exam on Friday, and I was so sure I'd forgotten how to English. But, turns out, my RP was quite good, so oral, grammar, and writing - all passed :) Three more to go, and I can focus on more important things._**

**_And by more important things, I mean Erik and Christine. _**

**_Thank you for your patience, girls. You're amazing._**

**_xx_**


	35. Comportement

_She was making me feel so alive._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

I am horrified. I really, truly am.

I do realise I am not an example of a lady who always behaves in a proper way; one that is delicate, innocent and pure. I have got an odd sense of humour and sometimes say things that should remain unsaid.

But never would have I thought I would actually do a thing like this one.

I have just _winked_ at a man.

I want to die.

"Should I comment upon what just happened, or should I keep quiet?" asks Erik, clearly amused.

"I would be extremely grateful if you were so kind as to never speak about it ever again," I say, the tone of my voice calm and even.

"So you want me to pretend you are not wicked," he chuckles.

"Because I am not!" I screech.

"Oh, of course. Although, my sweet, dear Christine, the Vicomte would be terrified if you ever winked at him."

I huff. I hate when he mentions Raoul.

"I have no intention of winking ever again. Moreover, I am scared of _blinking _in front of you! I fear you will think I am brazen!"

"Don't fret, Christine." Erik is having too much fun for my taste.

"You just make me so _mad_," I think I am chugging a little. I clearly do not take embarrassment well.

"Calm down, little one. You are like a kitten, aren't you? You are adorable most of the time, but you scratch when you need to."

"Either we drop this subject, or I am going to bed," I threaten.

_I really want to die right now._

Erik sighs, although I can still notice that silly grin on his face. "You go and get us that cake," he says, "and I will bring us wine. You were right. We are going to have so much fun tonight I can hardly wait."

"You just want to inebriate me, do you not?"

"I can neither confirm, nor deny."

I burst into giggles. Then I sigh loudly.

Perhaps I am simply not meant to be a lady, and instead am destined to cheekily tease Erik and be teased back by him.

* * *

**Summer holidays are finally here! I can't believe I've got so much free time now; still don't know whether I've passed the remaning three exams, but I'm so happy to have almost 3 months of freedom - you've no idea :) Thank you for having been so patient with me and for your endless support. We're gonna be seeing each other more often from now on, this I can promise you.**

**All my love,**

**Evy xx**


	36. Enquêtes

_I did not dare to even move..._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

As I enter my bedroom to get the cake, I wonder briefly whether I am going to sleep in my corset tonight.

Earlier I did not have the chance to ask anybody to help me undress for I was in a hurry to see Erik as soon as it was possible. I simply changed into a nightgown, the corset still in place.

It is getting more and more uncomfortable, however, and I have no idea what to do. I cannot take it off myself, and I am quite certain neither Erik, nor myself would want _him_ to help me.

_Here's hoping I do not suffocate overnight. _

After I have returned to the living room and sliced the cake, Erik enters holding two glasses of red wine. I sigh in sheer delight; these quiet evenings spent together do make me happy.

I still have got troubles believing we have become such good friends.

"Here is your piece, Erik," I say, as he hands me my glass.

"I will eat it later, thank you," he answers, sitting on the bench next to the piano. I frown deeply from my seat on the sofa.

"Why?"

"You know why, Christine," he chuckles humourlessly.

"You cannot eat without taking off your mask," I say quietly.

"Exactly."

"Does it hurt? You face, does it hurt?"

He is quiet for a moment.

"Sometimes. The mask is not that comfortable. It itches, too."

"I have got another question," I inform him. Erik tilts his head.

"You are being frighteningly inquiring tonight."

"Why aren't you sitting next to me on the couch?"

"I did not think it would please you," he confesses.

"Why would you think so?"

"Would it not scare you? To have the Phantom sharing a seat with you?"

"You are trying so hard to convince yourself I loathe you whilst it is not true, Erik. Come and sit next to me, please."

He is fighting it really hard, but finally he stands up and sits where I wanted him to.

We spend the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing, with the fire in the fireplace making the room seem warm and filled with life. At some point, I ask, "Do you mind if I put my head on your shoulder?"

"No," Erik breathes.

I do so and mutter sleepily, "I don't even know what I would do without you by now."

He does not answer.

* * *

**Someone's gotta help Christine undreeeeeeess, though, wouldn't you agree?**

**Good news: I passed the Syntax and Morphology of English exam and am currently shaking with delight so yeah, more fluff to come! Provided the results I'm getting tomorrow don't make me want to set myself on fire...**

**Anyway, as always, all my love,**

**Evy xx**


	37. Tension

_It was the sweetest torture I have ever experienced._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

When my eyes flutter open again, my head is lying on Erik's shoulder and he is sitting still, mindlessly contemplating the flames.

"We should retire, Christine," he says, sensing I am awake. "My shoulder is not comfortable enough for you, and you must be exhausted."

"I am free tomorrow, you know," I croak. Surely it is not that late.

Besides, I am really cosy as it is.

"You've had a very long and tiring day. You ought to get some rest."

He _is _right, though. I sigh deeply.

"Thank you for everything, Erik," I say, stretching subtly. "You have made me very happy."

"I am glad you wanted to spend some time with me," he whispers. "Now, off you go! You need your beauty sleep!"

I smile brightly at him and go straight to my room.

That is when it hits me.

_My corset._

I know I shan't be able to spend the entire night wearing that bloody thing and there is simply no other option. I have got no choice.

I need Erik to help me.

"Erik?" I ask, opening the door.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" he inquires appearing in front of me.

"I am afraid I may require your help."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Would you please come in?"

He looks puzzled, but he does so.

"Yes, Christine? What is it?"

I close my eyes for a moment, forcing my virginal self to stop begging me not to do this.

"This is going to sound wrong… Improper… And humiliating. Trust me, I shall be just as uncomfortable, but… I need you to untie my corset for me," I mutter finally.

He is quiet.

Too quiet.

"You want me to what?"

"Please don't get mad at me," I beg him. "It slipped my mind to ask somebody after the performance and now I have no choice, I swear, and I fear I will suffocate if you do not do this."

The thought of my discomfort seems to convince him it simply must be done. He nods his head, not meeting my eyes. I turn around and take off the nightgown; I am blushing so hard, for I am literally standing in front of a man in nothing but my corset and pantaloons.

This is _not _how I imagined that moment.

When he touches me, I blush even harder, although I thought it was impossible. His hands are cold, and yet they _burn_ my skin.

I have no idea what is happening to me.

He is standing so close and he is taking his time and he is touching me and my breathing speeds up and my heart is racing in my chest oh god I feel faint.

There is so much tension between us, the silence is almost deafening.

I have never felt more alive in my life.

I can feel his breath on my shoulder when he finally finishes his job; I am clutching that corset for dear life. The last thing I want is getting completely naked in his presence.

_Or maybe-…_

"Oh, Christine," Erik says gently, his breath still tickling my bare skin. "You are my biggest reward and my worst punishment at the same time."

I gulp.

"Good night, little one," he whispers, leaving me alone.

* * *

**Whew! It's midnight. I need a drink.**

**Passed Literary Theory, only one result more is still a mystery - I can hardly wait to be over with this stress! Thank you for EVERYTHING my dolls; I am loving our conversations via PM! :) **

**See you tomorrow,**

**Evy xx**


	38. Douleur

_I knew better than that. I would never be good enough for her._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

Despite how tired I am and how comfortable my new bed is, I cannot fall asleep. I toss and turn, and groan loudly every so often because it is past two in the morning and I am still wide awake.

Finally I decide to get up and go to the kitchen; maybe if I drink some water I will calm down enough be able to get some sleep at last.

I never reach my destination.

As I enter the hallway, I hear loud cries coming from Erik's room. Startled and worried half out of my mind, I run to his door and open it without even thinking what I am doing.

And there he is, sitting on the floor in foetal position, violent sobs racking his body. The mirror standing in front of him seems to have been smashed, for shattered glass is scattered all around him.

"Erik, what happened?" I ask him, horrified.

"Go away, Christine," he chokes. "I do not wish to be seen in such state."

"You're a fool if you think I will leave you alone," I step closer, and hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happened, Erik," I encourage him softly.

And he does.

"You were so nice and kind to me, Christine… No one has ever shown me such… _goodwill_ before. For a moment… I thought that… maybe, just _maybe_ you saw something in me… Something worthy of your attention… And I thought that perhaps I would see it, too… So I came here and uncovered the mirror for the first time in years… And then I lifted my mask… And, Christine… Oh, _God_, Christine… _It was still there_!"

He starts weeping again. I drop to my knees and bury my head in his back, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"The gargoyle has not disappeared… The loathsome monster is still there… How can anyone ever look past my face, when it terrifies even myself? I am repulsive, and it will never change," he whispers, his voice breaking.

"Erik, I…"

"Don't you remember that night? You screamed so loudly... You were so scared… I will never forget the disgust I saw in your eyes. Never, Christine. And the worst part is, I cannot even blame you for that."

"I was more scared of your anger, I have told you that before. You were yelling at me, and throwing me around like a rag doll. I can hardly remember how your face looked."

Now I am lying. Partially, at least. It is true that it was his fury I feared the most, but I do recall that his face was… not pleasant to look at.

"Don't think that you will distract me with your sweet lies, Christine. Not tonight. I am a monster, not a man."

"You are crying, Erik."

"So what?"

"You are showing an emotion that is more human than anything else," I tell him.

He turns around in my arms and clings to me as if I was the only thing keeping him sane.

* * *

**I need to calm down, you guys. Drabbles are supposed to be ~100 words long, mine are getting clearly out of hand! **

**Yeah, I cried a little while writing this little one. Gonna go and pull myself together and then I'll reply to your messages. You're the best, each and every one of you!**


	39. Confrontation

_She was going to regret every word she said._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

I was reluctant to leave Erik's house the next morning, but he insist upon me spending Sunday aboveground. I said I wanted to stay and make sure he was okay, at which Erik huffed and told me he was not a sissyish fop.

_Men and their silly pride._

Besides, I could feel he was barely controlling himself. Whilst he promised me he would keep his temper at bay, I did not want to provoke him. He did need some time alone and I was obliged to comply.

Therefore, I attended Mass and spent the rest of the day cleaning up my flat and reading some books. I also went to bed quite early in order to get some much needed sleep.

On Monday I was asked to join corps de ballet during the rehearsal because Meg had fallen ill and someone had to take her place. I was still worried beyond belief about Erik and his wellbeing thus I had major problems with following the choreography.

Needless to say, at the end of the day I am feeling worse than usual.

"Christine, come with me," orders Madame Giry when everyone is at last free to go. I bit on my lip, knowing she must be disappointed with my today's performance. I obediently follow her to her room and sit on the chair she points to me.

"Christine, I must say I am not sure whether I am fine with you spending so much time with… _him_."

I frown and clench my teeth. I thought Madame Giry was one of the few people that were Erik's allies.

"With _whom_?" I ask, the tone of my voice matching hers.

"You know exactly who I mean. I worry about you. And… _Erik_ is dangerous. I know he has been teaching you, still is, but you ought not to spend your whole days in his lair."

"I am perfectly–" I unintentionally raise my voice, but Madame Giry is not finished.

"The Vicomte is also concerned. We both think it would be best if–"

I interrupt her.

"The Vicomte has no say in this matter. I have made it perfectly clear that we are just acquaintances from the past and I will not allow him to interfere with my affairs. As for the amount of time I spend with Erik, it is also my business. He is my friend and with all due respect, Madame, I will not let you talk about him as if he was bad for me. I am so grateful you have taken care of me when I was a child, but I am an adult now. It is my life, and Erik is a huge part of it. Now, if you will excuse me."

I storm out of the room, gasping for air.

I am quite certain Erik is going to be very unhappy with Madame Giry.

* * *

**Aaaargh, sorry for being gone for so long! It turned out I passed my last exam, so Evy 9:0 English, and I decided to spend some time by the sea. But I'm back now. I hope you'll forgive me :)**

**All my love, as always! xx**


	40. Apaisant

_And I would take care of those two. Soon enough. _

* * *

**_{Christine}_**

„Ah, Christine! Wait for me, Lotte!" I hear Raoul approaching me as I run to my dressing room. I am upset and distraught; I wish to spend some time alone in order to calm down.

Apparently I am denied.

"Raoul, I do not want to speak with you right now."

"Whyever not? I actually have some pressing matters to discuss. I am worried about you."

My lip trembles when I turn around to face him.

"I am sick of hearing this," I mumble pathetically. "Why do you all think I am unable to take care of myself? I have been alone ever since my Papa died. No one really cared about me. Now that I want to make my own choices, all of a sudden, people seem to be obsessed with worrying about me!"

"Stop with this nonsense, Lotte."

"My name is Christine," I snarl.

"See? This is exactly what I mean. You have changed. You are not the sweet Christine I know and love. You seem troubled and on edge. I want to help you."

"Growing up. These changes you see in me? It is called growing up."

Raoul shakes his head, clearly annoyed with me.

"Madame Giry and I both think your voice teacher has got bad influence upon you. You should consider cancelling this arrangement. It would be very beneficial for you, dear Christine."

"Do not make me choose, Raoul," I whisper brokenly, hating to cause him unnecessary pain. I love my childhood friend dearly, but he is crossing the line. I have had too much. "Do not make me choose. Because it will be him. It will always be him."

I turn on my foot, not wanting to see Raoul's shocked and hurt expression. I have no strength for that.

Thankfully, as I enter my dressing room, Erik is waiting there for me. I close my eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"I thought you could use… _a hug_ right now," he says, opening up his arms.

"I have had a terrible day, Erik. Truly terrible," I whimper, running towards him and burying my face in his fancy shirt.

"I know, little one. But you were so strong; I must admit I am proud of you."

"Can we skip today's lesson?" I ask, smiling a little.

"We can."

"May I spend the night at your place?"

"You may."

"And will you give me some cookies?"

"Absolutely not."

"It was to be expected," I sigh dramatically. "I know you are hiding them from me and if you think I will stop trying to find them, then you are wrong, Erik."

"Come on, you fool," he chuckles. "You could use a bath."

"That was mean," I squeak.

"I know."


	41. Changements

_She did not realise that when furious, I could not think clearly anyway._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

After a light supper, I sit down on the sofa whereas Erik chooses his grand chair instead.

"I guess the Phantom does have to visit the Vicomte and Giry after all," he starts.

"No, he does not," I sigh loudly. "You want to hurt him, do you not?"

"I was thinking about it, yes."

"Therefore, I am asking you not to do so," I tell him.

"And whyever not?" Erik seems shocked.

"Am I your friend?"

"A silly question, Christine," he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Well, if someone was trying to hurt me, would you let them?"

"You know I'd rather die than see you get hurt," Erik mutters.

"And thus I am asking you not to hurt _my _friend. We have talked about this before. I told you I wanted to fight my own battles."

"I am not sure, however, if the Phantom is willing to listen this time."

"Must you be so difficult? I truly have no strength to fight with you tonight."

He shrugs, sipping his wine.

"You are trying to convert a psychopath. I simply want you to understand it is not going to work."

"What I really wish is to show that _psychopath_," I have troubles uttering that name, "that he does not have to hurt innocent people."

"They are hardly innocent, though. Attacking you like that; it was unacceptable!"

"Erik, I know you've had a horrible past. People hurt you and you hurt them back. I… understand that; at least I'm trying to understand and accept that. But this is past you. You do not have to behave that way anymore. All I ask of you is not to hurt anyone. Try to outwit them, threaten them a little if you must. But please, for my sake, do not harm anyone ever again."

"You are being ridiculous," he mumbles, standing up and turning his back to me.

"I will not be able to cope knowing that you killed someone, Erik," I whisper. "I will not bear it."

He is silent.

Seems to be frozen to the spot.

"I will not kill that boy," he says at last. "But I will talk to Giry. She will bother you no more."

I smile, relieved beyond belief.

"It is not that easy, though, Christine. You are still young and naïve. And you have never seen what I have. You know nothing about people's cruelty. I will not change just because you think I should."

_You already have. Not so long ago, no one would have had the power to stop you. _

"I agree," I nod, and walk to him. "But I can try. Thank you."

He shakes his head.

"Are you staying with me tonight?"

"Will you have me?"

He turns around to face me and smiles softly, whispering, "Always."

* * *

**Unmasking soon, methinks :)**

**xx**


	42. Promenade

_It was more and more difficult to pretend it was enough for me to be her friend._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

After Tuesday's rehearsals and our lesson, Erik insisted I spend the night in my flat because he's got some things to be taken care of and would not be able to keep me company. I whined like a puppy for a longer while, not wishing to go out, but finally nodded my consent.

It was after nine in the evening, however, and I was scared half out of my mind of wandering through Paris all by myself.

That was when Erik decided he would escort me to my tenement house.

"No one is looking at you, trust me," I tell him as we leave the Opera House. He seems to be nervous, though he has no reason to – Erik has changed his white mask to the black one, which combined with his fancy cloak and the late hour make him look completely normal.

Although, I must admit, I got so used to his masks, that I hardly notice them anymore. Which again gives me a sense of hope – perhaps if Erik gave me time to get used to his face, his deformity wouldn't matter either.

Only time will show.

"You ought to also offer me your arm, you know," I tease, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am no gentleman," Erik answers.

"And I am no lady. Should I offer you mine, then?"

"Think you are funny, do you not?" He chuckles, letting me entwine my arm with his after all.

"You know I am," I giggle.

"We should not, Christine. People will think we are a… _courting _couple. Which we are not," he mutters.

"Who cares," I sigh. "And they have got enough problems of their own to ponder whether we are friends or lovers, anyway."

Erik shakes his head.

"Oh, Christine, you make everything look so easy."

"It is easy. You just like to overthink everything."

"I wish you were right," he sighs, squeezing my palm with his free hand.

I look up to see the full moon shining so brightly in the sky and I _have to_ wonder what is that strange warmth that I feel inside my body every time I am close to Erik.

* * *

**I try to answer to your reviews as often as it's possible, I swear; it's just hard to keep up sometimes. I won't blame you if you stop doing that - I'd probably get tired of no responses either. Kudos to Kumon5, then :)**

**all my love, **

**xx**


	43. Maladie

_How I have missed having her so close..._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

It is late May when I fall ill.

During the rehearsal I tried to pretend everything was fine but, unfortunately for me, I fainted, causing quite a stir among other cast members. When I regained my consciousness, Madame Giry, who has been keeping her distance ever since our conversation, which was followed by a rather unpleasant lecture delivered by Erik when the two of them "met" in private, ordered Meg to help me get to my dressing room.

"You can go back, Meg," I tell her, lying down on my bed. "I can take care of myself."

"I would never leave you alone, Christine," she answers. I smile at her.

"All I need is to get some sleep. I will be fine, and you will only get bored watching me. I will let you know should I need anything."

She hesitates, but finally nods and leaves the room.

"I loath to tell you 'I told you so' but… _I told you so_!" I do not even bother to open my eyes when I hear Erik's booming voice.

Of course he saw everything.

How I _hate_ when he's right.

"Lower your voice or leave me alone," I mumble.

"Running around Paris like mad in nothing but your summer dress in the middle of the night! You are either crazy or completely careless. I cannot decide which one is worse."

I sigh loudly, remembering what caused me to get sick. Last night I got to perform in _Il Muto_ for the first time in the role of the Countess. I suspected Erik had sent some threatening notes to the Managers but I was too ecstatic to care. It was a mind-blowing experience, truly; the audience and my castmates loved me, and I was so proud of myself that when Erik was escorting me to my flat afterwards, I could not help myself but sing and dance and run around the park as if I were a child. I got drunk on happiness, methinks.

Erik would groan and grumble every so often, telling me to stop so as not to catch a cold, but he would also laugh at me and observe my ridiculous behaviour with delight.

Thus, he should shut up now.

"I shall be getting some sleep now, so farewell, my friend, whom I do not like that much at present."

"Can you stand up?" he asks, ignoring me completely.

"I should think not." Given that Meg practically dragged me all the way to this very room, I am decisively unable to do so.

"Then I will have to carry you to my house. My poor, old back…"

"I can stay in here, thank you very much," I huff.

"Mhm, yes. Over my dead body," Erik mutters and then I am being lifted from my bed. Instinctively, I put my arms around his neck and nuzzle my face into his velvet-like shirt.

"Now, this is cosy," I whisper in content.

"Perhaps for you!" Erik chuckles.

At some point of our journey, I finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Kudos to everyone who has left me a little something in my box. I will try to answer them as soon as possible.**

**All my love, as always,**

**Evy xx**


	44. Ordres

_I loved it when the kitten thought she was a tigress._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Erik?" I call out, my throat beginning to ache terribly.

Nothing.

"Erik?" I try again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

I clench my teeth in irritation before screaming with as much force as my trained soprano voice allows me to.

He enters the room seconds later. I smile in triumph.

"Is the house on fire, Christine?"

"I believe it is not," I answer, and cover my sore throat protectively with my hand, as if it could ease its pain.

"Then why on earth are you yelling, scaring me like that? I thought you were hurt!"

"Erik, I think I might be dying," I proclaim.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Heaven, help me," he sighs. "Have you lost your mind? Why would you say so?" he asks.

"I don't know? It is a hunch. I mean, I guess one can tell when one feels one is dying, right?"

"You, my dear, are crazy," Erik says, sitting down on the edge of my bed. Carefully, he places his palm on my forehead and then on my cheeks. "You haven't even got a fever, Christine."

"Then why do I feel so… _ugh!_" I growl, not being able to find a word that would best describe my current fettle.

"You will be just fine, truly, Christine. It is just a cold."

"You are right," I sigh. "I think I just did not want to be all alone in here."

"You did not even want to come to my house in the first place, remember?" Erik chuckles, stroking my hair hesitantly.

"I do not recall it…" I mutter under my breath.

"So you mean to tell me you didn't really think you were dying – you simply wanted me to be here with you?"

"I did suspect there was something really wrong with me…"

"Christine?"

"Well, yes. Are you happy? I want you to sit in this bloody room and tell me stories and make me tea because I am a strong, young woman who can take care of herself most of the time, but presently happens to be in a very vulnerable state and needs her friend, for god's sake!"

"A 'yes' would have been enough, but I guess that will do as well," he smirks, that idiot.

"Shut up and keep stroking my hair," I snarl and close my eyes, smiling contently as he obeys.

"You are the first person to ever give orders to the infamous Phantom of the Opera, you know?" I think he is more amused than amazed, but it does not matter that much.

"Good."


	45. Gratitude

_She was so beautiful when she slept._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

When I wake up, the clock on the wall says it is almost ten in the evening. I yawn and strech a little, looking around the room and finally notice Erik who is smiling at me softly from the chair opposite of my bed.

"You did stay with me," I state, surprised. I thought we were just joking and that he would leave me to mind his own business as soon as I fell asleep.

He did not.

"Your wish is my command, not to mention your order!" I think he is making fun of me, but I do not mind it that much right now. "How are you feeling, Christine?"

"I am quite certain I am not dying after all, therefore I feel quite relieved and well-rested, thank you."

"Ah, that is so good to hear," Erik answers, standing up and stopping right next to me. "Now, would you like to eat anything?"

"Not yet. But I would kill for a cup of tea."

"Oh, would you?" He raises his eyebrow at me. I blush when I realise what I have just said.

In front of the infamous Opera Ghost, no less.

The truth is, not only do I forget all about his mask, but also about the fact that my friend is, in fact, the Phantom.

He is simply Erik to me.

"I think it is not very responsible of me to strain my voice like that," I whisper, absolutely faking every pained expression I send his way.

"If you think I am not going to tease you about that when your _throat_ is well, you are mistaken."

"As my teacher, you should take care of my voice, should you not? Therefore, we'd better not continue this conversation," I answer.

"Whatever you say, my dear," he chuckles. "I will go and make us some tea."

As he turns around, I call out, "Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying."

He is quiet for a moment.

"When I was a little boy and fell sick, my mother would send our maid to check up on me. She would order me to go to bed and drink some awful herbs, nothing else. And I remember that I never wanted anything more than to have someone sit by my side as I was feeling badly. So... Yes. It is nothing, Christine."

It is everything, though.

And I know _he _knows it, too.


	46. Sans masque

_It was so foolish of me..._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

On Saturday, I decide I am almost completely healthy. It is very early in the morning when I roll off the bed, in which I spent the last few days, and begin readying for the day. First, I take a bath, after which I dress in a lovely blue dress. Then, I carefully brush my hair, promising myself to take care of its condition tomorrow; it could decidedly use some special treatment.

Such as water and shampoo.

_Here's hoping I'm just paranoid and in reality it is not that bad. _

I shake my head, looking at my reflection in the mirror. It is so shallow of me to spend so much time on getting ready just to see Erik. After all, I have no dignity left anyway – I must have looked like a mess during my illness.

And yet, here I am, wishing to look presentable today.

I sigh, leaving my room. I intend to make us both breakfast, but hunger is long forgotten when I notice Erik sleeping on the couch in his living room.

It was after midnight when we finally parted last night; I was so engrossed in one of his tales, we simply did not notice where the time went.

He said he was going to read a little more.

I smiled and wished him good night.

He must have accidentally fallen asleep.

But that is not what makes me shiver.

His mask, apparently snatched off in his slumber, is lying carelessly on the floor near him.

I cannot help it.

I come closer.

* * *

**I am SO sorry (again; it's getting boring.) I started my intership this month and let me tell you, work is killing me. 90% of my free time therefore is spent in bed. Sleeping like a baby. **

**I don't know what's happening.**

**But I've got the next drabble ready, so I'll see you tomorrow. **

**All my love,**

**xx**


	47. Habituant

_I did not even know what was happening._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

Only few steps.

And just like that I am staring at Erik's unmasked face.

I gasp for air.

I know I have seen it before. But it all happened so fast; as I told him a while back, all I remember is his frightening wrath. I was so scared, so embarrassed, so confused that I can hardly recall any details.

It was so beyond my comprehension, my mind seemed to have erased this memory almost completely.

But now here he is.

My dark Angel without the one thing that gives him some confidence.

His faces is… ugly, for the lack of a better word. It cannot be denied. His flesh has a darker colour and appears to be twisted and distorted. Both, his nose and his upper lip are deformed either. His skin must be very soft and sensitive, though – at least I think so; it is hard to guess from distance.

It is unpleasant to look at.

It is.

But at the same time, it is a part of Erik. And I have grown so close to him, I feel his face is not an issue that could draw us apart. When the newness wears off, it will be an ordinary face to me.

Besides, it is much less scarier when he's not shouting at me and throwing me around like a rag doll.

I stare, and stare, and stare some more, trying to get used to it, when his eyes suddenly flutter open. I panic momentarily; I can almost _taste _the fury that is surely coming my way sooner rather than later.

"Christine," he says drowsily. "What happened?"

Oh.

He seems to be unaware of not having his mask on.

After a moment of hesitation, I decide to play along.

"You must've fallen asleep here," I smile. "See, and you dared say I was a wimp for getting tired so early."

"You look lovely," Erik ignores my complaints. As per usual. "It is almost as if I were still dreaming."

"I might not have looked very appealing for the last few days, methinks. I can imagine why you think you are still asleep," I giggle.

"Let us forget the time of your illness. You were absolutely unbearable, Christine. If I hear your groan _'Erik I am so bored I might scream'_ once more, I might have to set myself on fire," he mocks, smiling at me.

It is amazing to fully see him smile for the first time.

It takes so much strength not to let him notice I glance at his deformity every so often.

"You are such a fool, good Lord. Anyway, I was going to make us some fancy breakfast, so if you'll excuse me," I inform him.

"I will freshen up a little and join you shortly, then."

I nod and leave the room.

Shaking with excitement, I begin to awkwardly, and somewhat frantically, look for the cookie jar that is hidden somewhere in the kitchen shelves.

I need some sugar. Quickly.

"Christine!" Erik's booming voice ceases my actions. I turn around to see him standing in the doorway, the mask in place. "I… You… _My mask!_"

I can only beam at him.

* * *

**FYI, I am hiding in a very safe place in Poland so you'll never find me if you wanna kick my arse, and also if you hated it, please don't tell me. I will cry.**

**Love,**

**Evy.**


	48. Assommé

_I could not believe my dream was coming true._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Yes? What about it?" I ask, biting on my lip.

"How could you do that again?"

I furrow my brow, not knowing what he means.

"What did I do?"

"You… saw my face… again."

"You are not making any sense whatsoever, Erik. Was it not your intention? I mean, at some point I had to see it, right? Besides, it was a coincidence. I did not do that on purpose."

"How could I let this happen?" He groans, closing his eyes. "How could I be so careless?"

"I… I thought you would be happy," I whisper. I expected him to be proud and relieved, and we were supposed to spend this day together and… And now I am getting sadder and sadder.

"To be perfectly honest, I cannot cope with everything that I am feeling right now," Erik answers.

"Do you want a hug, then? I am an amazing hugger."

He smiles at me when I open up my arms in an inviting gesture, despite the war in his mind.

"You did not scream," he sighs, as I embrace him.

"I did not."

"You even smiled a little, I think."

"I probably did. You often make me smile." I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You did not even stare."

"I tried my best. I think I will get better in no time."

"You mean…"

"Definitely."

Of course I am going to insist that he doesn't wear his mask all the time from now on.

Erik is shaking in my arms.

"Now I must scold you, though," I inform him, trying to ease the tension between us.

"Why?"

"You've hidden my cookies. And I wanted to treat myself to some since I did so well."

"First of all, they're not yours."

"Ouch."

"Second of all, I just did not want you to get plump."

I freeze for a moment.

Then I dig my nails into his arm and he hisses in pain.

"I will not forget this comment any time soon, Erik. You will regret uttering those horrible words."

"You spend too much time with me. Your threats are more and more fear-inspiring. I must say I am proud of you."

"Good," I giggle.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"I am so happy right now."

I am, too.

* * *

**Thank you so much for not hating me! :) xxx**


	49. Ami

_A friend..._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

After I, as Erik had put it, 'accepted his face', our friendship grew even… stronger.

I stopped ceaselessly wondering what was hidden beneath the mask and he did not frantically worry whether I would run away when I saw his face anymore. The tension between us was gone.

Still, Erik is awfully reluctant to take off his mask when I am present. I told him it was fine time and time again, but he remains stubborn. I suspect he does not want to press his luck, so to say.

Hence, I need to prove myself again.

As my birthday is fast approaching, I decide to bring up this subject after our usual voice lesson.

"Time is flying by, don't you agree?" I ask nonchalantly, sipping my tea.

"Yes, quite," he nods, raising his eyebrow at me.

"June will be here soon," I continue. "I can hardly believe it."

"So, do you want me to play along or will you just tell me what we are going to do on your birthday?" Erik chuckles.

I gasp.

"How did you know at what I was driving?"

"Christine, do you think so poorly of me? Of course I know when your birthday is."

"Men allegedly do not pay attention to such nuisances."

"How could I ever forget? Have I not been leaving you a red rose on your desk on that day, ever since I met you?"

"Well, indeed. I just thought you would overhear Madame Giry or the girls or something…" I bite on my lip.

"Every year? Please! I did ask her once. It was enough."

I smile at him. "You are the best friends I could have ever hoped for."

To my surprise, his smile falters a little.

"Yes, I suppose I am… _The best friend you could've ever hoped for_."

* * *

**A bad case of a writer's block. I hope you'll forgive me. Thank you so much for your kind words; I'll try to answer each and every one of them, I promise. xx**


	50. Réclamations

_And that Giry brat made me realise how selfish I was._

* * *

_**{Christine}**_

"Christine," Meg begins when the rehearsal is over. "You have not been… around much as of late. I miss you, you know?"

I sigh, squeezing her palm.

"I miss you, too," I tell her.

"Maybe we could spend this evening together? We will go to your flat and gossip like we used to. What do you think?"

"Oh, Meg. I would love to, truly, I would. But I am… engaged tonight. My voice lesson, you know. I cannot possibly miss it."

"You have got this hushed-up voice lessons every night, Christine. Nobody has ever seen your teacher, nor does anyone know his name. It is strange, you must admit it. Furthermore, when are we ever going to catch up if you are busy all the time?" She shakes her head angrily. "You used to have so much time for me in the past. What changed?"

I look around to ensure no one is listening to us.

"We, my teacher and I, have grown very close to one another," I whisper into her ear. "We are friends now. And I enjoy the time we spend together after my lesson is over."

"Oooooh!" Meg squeals. "Does it mean you are a courting couple?"

"I… No. No."

She seems to be somewhat disappointed.

"Well, I am your friend as well. And I wish you would spend some time with me, too."

I nod, agreeing with her.

"I will talk to him tonight. Perhaps we will be able to postpone our lesson tomorrow so that we may meet up."

"You do that!" Meg smiles at me. "I will see you soon, Christine."

This whole thing is a good idea, after all. I could definitely use a female friend right now.

Especially considering how confused I am as far as Erik is concerned.

* * *

**50 chapters and no kiss! I am the wooooooorst.**

**Also, the replies. I know. I suck. But I wrote this instead? **

**Christine's birthday's soon. And good things come to those who wait.**

**xx**


	51. Echauffourée

_She must've been crazy. And her birthday was going to be a disaster._

* * *

**_{Christine}_**

Erik, the perfectionist, complains a lot after our lesson has ended. It is not so much about the progress I am making; he is furious with the managers and rants on their incompetence for a longer while.

I nod, offer some "yes indeed's" and "oh, yes, you are right's" when I feel they are necessary and wait for him to be done.

"I am glad you agree!" he huffs, sitting down in his chair.

"Why, of course!" _I have no idea what he's been saying, really._ "Please, don't threaten them."

"Too much," Erik adds.

"Too much," I smile. "Now, can you please take your mask off?"

"Positively not!"

"Well, I wish to speak to my friend, Erik. Not to my teacher, Mosieur Le _Fantôme_."

"Aren't I both?"

"I like seeing my friend's _whole _face when I talk to him, you know."

"Christine," Erik seems to be getting more and more embarrassed. "Don't make me do this. I know that you… accept my face and, truly, you have no idea how _grateful _ I am for that. It is more than I could have ever hoped for. And it is enough."

"Is it?" I sigh.

"I cannot bear to see my own reflection in the mirror. I do not want to punish you with this horrendous thing whenever you visit me, my dear, lest you stop doing so."

"It is not a punishment, Erik. I want to see you again. Come on; do not deny me."

"No."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Is that your final answer?" I stand up. He does the same.

"Yes." I take a step closer. So does he.

"Shall I unmask you again?"

"You wouldn't dare," he snarls.

"Do try me."

_Oh God, the tension!_

"You are so stubborn!"Erik groans.

"So are you!" I giggle.

"Will you take your mask off?"

"I will. On your birthday."

"You are _horrible._"

"Thank you. Would you like to have some wine?"

I shrug, nodding. If I cannot see his face, then at least I will drink something tasty, right?

I still feel incredibly disappointed, though.


End file.
